


...

by RikiBotic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Johnny-centric, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mpreg, Omega Lee Taeyong, Prince Lee Taeyong, Scholar Seo Youngho | Johnny, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikiBotic/pseuds/RikiBotic
Summary: A very rough, and shitty, outline of a proper fic I want to write





	...

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a hard week to write. As of recently, I've been in and out of many medical facilities as my anxiety and depression begin to worsen. I've missed almost all of the last weeks in class, and the days I did show up I'd have panic attacks that'd send me home. I was properly diagnosed with Episodic Paroxysmal Anxiety (otherwise known as Panic Disorder), along with moderate depression with suicidal tendencies on Wednesday, after having a panic attack during third period and being sent home. As of then, I've been at group counseling and I was put on an anti-anxiety medication. Soon I'll be in one on one counseling, and it is likely I will be put on anti-depressants some time within the coming year. I'm having a lot of trouble adjusting to the new medication and scheduling, you can definitely see it in my writing but I wanted to get this idea out of my head. I will clean it up as soon as I can.

It happened just moments after he arrived. As he was being presented to the royal family, he was met with a sudden burst of color that started when he locked eyes with the first prince, Lee Taeyong.

 

Johnny “Youngho” Seo was his name, and he was tasked with teaching the youngest prince, Lee Minhyung, English. He arrived on his first day with nothing more than his phone, a small suitcase, and boxes of books and study material. He watched as the crates were carried off into the palace. A man lead him away from the entrance and into a wide room; he instructed him to kneel until otherwise told. Staring at the floor, he heard synced footsteps enter the room. 

“You may rise.” A deep voice shook the room, an alpha. When Johnny straightened his back, he was met with the emperor; he was an old man, round and short. He smiled at Johnny, who practically towered over him. “Welcome scholar, what’s your name?”    
Johnny bowed his head, “My name is Seo Youngho, your majesty.” The man smiled wider at the kindness.

“Let me introduce you to my family.” The emperor stepped to the side and a short boy approached from behind him. Johnny bent at the waist to the boy, who nodded his head in response. “This is my youngest son, the one you will spend the most time with, Lee Minhyung.” Minhyung lifted his arm to shake Johnny’s hand. “He wishes to study in a Western kingdom, perhaps you could give him a western name to help him assimilate.”

Minhyung moved to stand across from his father, while another boy, a tad shorter than Minhyung, replaced him. He looked tired, like he had been crying or upset, and, unlike Minhyung, was dressed in a traditional white hanbok. “This is Lee Donghyuck, he is Minhyungs soulmate. You will likely see him as much as you will see Minhyung, so it is fitting you should be introduced before hand.” Johnny bent at the waist once again, rising once again in time to see Donghyuck almost curtsy. He was an omega. He joined Minhyung on the sidelines, and from the corner of his eye Johnny could see Minhyung slowly reach for his hand, Donghyuck quickly retracted when he felt fingers brush his own and folded his hands over his thighs. Something akin to guilt danced over Minhyungs features, but before Johnny could question it more princes came to greet him.

Princes, ranging from second youngest Yukhei to second oldest Yuta, approached him. Finally, the empress herself approached him. “This is my wife, and at last, my oldest son Lee Taeyong.”

A man appeared from behind his mother. He was beautiful, with strong, dark eyes and sharp features. Along with the flash of color, Taeyong’s face lit up with surprise at the new colors filling into his vision. Johnny didn’t pay attention to the description the emperor gave him and gave all his attention to the striking man. As the family left the area, Taeyong gave him a passing wink and suddenly, Johnny was weak at the knees. 

 

It took one month for the first prince to call Johnny to his room. 

 

“We’re soulmates.” Taeyong said in a sultry voice. “I assume you know.” 

Johnny chuckled. “Yes, we are.” 

“What’s your name, scholar?” Taeyong asked, tiptoeing towards Johnny and running his hands up and down his tall chest. “Your real one, I’ve heard you aren’t from Korea.”   
“I’m not from Korea, I’m from a newer kingdom in the West. My name is Johnny, but everyone knows me as Youngho.”

“Johnny…” Taeyong hummed. “What a lovely name.”

“And what a handsy mate you are.” 

Taeyong laughed, real and beautiful. “You don’t seem to be complaining. But I believe we should wait, see what will happen.”    
Johnny nodded his head and let Taeyong rest against his body.

 

Between visits to Taeyong’s room, he had twenty lessons with Minhyung. And there were many things he learned on about the royal family drama.

“Donghyuck and I have been soulmates for as long as I can remember.” Minhyung confessed one night. “We’ve always been together, and there’s never been a point we didn’t love each other. And now, he hates me. What do you do when your soulmate hates you?”

“Perhaps you did something to upset him, what happened when this started?” Johnny encouraged him to rant. 

“Well, it’s been almost a year now, around the time I announced I would study in the North Western kingdom. It started so small, I couldn’t notice. He would stay up longer, slowly detach, and before I knew, he moved rooms and hasn’t spoken to me since.”   
“You didn’t tell him you were leaving?” Minhyung shook his head. “Well there’s your problem, he’s probably upset at you for keeping secrets from him, and for very suddenly announcing you’d leave him.” 

“I thought he’d be happy for me, I guess I didn’t think about what he’d feel.” Minhyung sighed and pulled out a book of photographs. He showed a few pictures to Johnny. “He’s always happiest when we’re together, he loves family more than anything. We’re young, but he always talked about what it’d be like if we could spend the rest of our lives together, have our own family, other such things.”

“Talk to him about it.” Johnny patted Minhyung on the back. 

 

“You’ve been talking to Minhyung?” Taeyong asked, as he removed his robes. “He’s been talking about finally proposing, sounds like they’re trying to fix their relationship.”    
“I suppose. I’m proud of him.” Johnny mumbled against Taeyong’s bare shoulder. “Now what did you call me here for? You don’t usually just want to chat.”   
Taeyong giggled. “I guess not, hopefully you understand.”   
  
When he was called to Taeyong’s room after ten lessons with Minhyung, Johnny concerned at the very least. He found Taeyong kneeling over a bucket, throwing up bile in the corner of the room. 

“Are you alright darling?”

“No, can’t you tell? You’re a scholar, aren’t you?” Taeyong tsked, bringing Johnny’s hand to his stomach. A tiny, barely noticable bump. “I’m fucking pregnant you dumb shit.” 

 

Weeks passed. Johnny’s visits grew more frequent as Taeyong got further and further along. News spread quickly, in and out of the palace, and soon Johnny and Taeyong were pleading to the emperor to let them get married. After proving that they were soulmates, they were allowed to wed and make public appearances together, settling the public's anxiety. 

Taeyong loved to spend time in the gardens with Johnny, being held, cuddled, and bathed in sunshine and love. He loved having Johnny’s hands on his tummy and around his waist. They spent most of their time with Donghyuck and Minhyung, Donghyuck always cooing at the prospect of a new pup, even curling up to Minhyung and demanding for one himself. Johnny and Taeyong couldn’t stop laughing at Minhyungs pale face. 

 

They had family and lived well.

**Author's Note:**

> God knows I can't focus for shit, this medicine has made it so much worse.


End file.
